Talk:The Dove
Variants |damage = 100 |accuracy = 87.2 |fire_rate = 3.7 |magazine = 12 |notes = |image = Dove_green_0001.jpg }} |damage = 115 |accuracy = 87.2 |fire_rate = 8.7 |magazine = 12 |notes = with the Hornet accessory which changed of name to , +200% Burst Fire Count, x3 |image = Dove BLR Hornet 0011.jpg }} |damage = 127 |accuracy = 87.2 |fire_rate = 3.7 |magazine = 12 |notes = |image = Fry The Dove.png }} hornet could anybody please c/d if the hornet is actually a reward from the quest, with a screenshot or something please? :Watch the picture at the bottom of The Dove article; it's an animated GIF and the final frame is the Dove Hornet. I can exhaustively confirm its existance by the way; farmed the mission for somethnig like 6 hours. -- Eno Khaon 03:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::thanks for the quick reply, it must just be really difficult to get, i've been trying for the past hour to get it. :::In those 6 hours I got 2, so it's not exactly common. Taking a stab in the dark, I wouldn't be surprised if it's between a 1 in 50 and 1 in 100 chance. Now I'm trying to figure out if Slither can drop a level 48 version, and let me tell you, pain in the freaking butt to even get a basic Dove from him, let alone one with an accessory. -- Eno Khaon 06:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm that slither drops level 48 doves, got a generic dove from him in play through 2.5 after 12 tries with a +3 more items on Mordecai ::: 14:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Broad-side-of-a-barn 07:20, July 8, 2010 (PST) Could swear I got one that used ammo. I got The Dove and assumed the flavor text meant it got unlimited ammo (or at least occasionally didn't consume a bullet). But it didn't! In fact it didn't seem particularly special at all (yes, it required reloads too). It was underpowered compared to my Equalizer, so I sold it. Sorry I can't reproduce this. I'll post if that happens again on another playthrough. // Brock I got a BLR Bad Hornet from somewhere that did not have infinite ammo. I had noted it on the page, but it was removed and nothing left of what I put. Guess that's what I get for trying to help. ^Only Hornets obtained from the quest reward will have infinite ammo. A Dove with the double accessory will fire 2 bullets per pull of the trigger, but only consumes 1 ammo. This changes it from a weapon with infinite clip to a 12 clip gun that does pretty lousy damage. (Note the double accessory will not affect the item name as usual, it will still be The Dove) :The dove cancels one bullet used by the gun for each shot, so if it shoots 2 bullets, it uses one, if it shoots one at a time, it will shoot zero. And use your sig next time. --Saphireking65 03:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't believe this is accurate. It sounds like a version that has no ammo use modification. A weapon equipped with the dove barrel will not consume ammo, regardless of the number of projectiles fired at once; weapons that fire multiple projectiles at once frequently use only one ammo per volley. :::Dear Mr. or Mrs. Unsigned Post Above Mine: The Dove barrel reduces ammo usage per shot by 1, giving the illusion of infinite ammo. When coupled with the Double accessory, this illusion falls apart. Thanks, Spaphrenchie 03:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Depends on the method, it seems. As I have two SMGs, both have the "double" prefix/accessory, and consume at least 2 ammo per trigger pull, but one has the anarchy title (raising shots fired to 4), and still only 2 rounds are consumed per trigger pull. In the case of the ammo consuming Dove, it would appear to be a programming quirk along the lines of -> DoveConsumesNoAmmo -> Acessory=Double (FireAnothershot -> Ammo--)... :::-------------- :::It's a lot more like this; :::Dove Barrel: Ammo consumed per shot -1 :::Double Accessory: Projectiles fired +1 Ammo consumed +1 :::Anarchy Title: Projectiles fired+2 No increased ammo consumption. :::You can test this by putting the anarchy title on a gun that doesn't have the double accessory in WillowTree, it will print Damage*3 on the item card and only consume 1 ammo per shot. Basically, the double accessory ruins the gun. :::Ekflagristoj 04:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::----- :::I just got a double Dove, and it consumes 1 round per shot regardless of how many bullets are fired. ::: :::-------- :::Got myself the Dove with dual accessory. Here it is: ::: Trivia Isn't this gun a nod to how in old movies, like John Woo stuff, the characters would never reload and would seem to have infinite ammo. The joke being in John Woo movies, Doves would fly out during action scenes I've heard this is a reference to "The Crow" in that the only time a gun was reloaded, it accidentally killed the actor. --Skullkid2424 Only after Playthrough 2? He dropped this for me in Playthrough 1. I was level 30 as Roland. The Flying Fenrakk 01:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he's supposed to. Beetle179 02:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Tweet I obtained the lacerator version, and it seems to "tweet" every 6 or so bullets, just interesting. Mine seems to aswell. All three versions I have got seemed to tweet every once in a while. I'm not sure if this is a pistol thing or not lol GnarlyToaster 18:58, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ammo usage, post Knoxx? Ok, so 99.12.164.250 tacked on part of the description for the flavour text "No longer has unlimited ammo.", now can anyone really confirm this, or was this just some user who got one the Doves that weren't exactly infinite ammo?Raven6666 02:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing that out. The Dove still doesn't use ammo unless you have the Double version. -- 02:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I have the double version but it still doesn't use ammo. I'm playing the PC version and wonder if the console versions have that issue with using ammo? Otherwise I plan on reverting the statement on the page. -Striator 02:35, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Quick question. I am attempting to recreate this gun using modding, but I cant figure out where to put the "unique_parts" on the parts list so if anyone could help me that would be great also the unique part is a barrel so i figured it would go there but i cant seem to get it to work every time i load my save i just lose whatever gun i modded. Here ya go, friend. Legit Dove I just got from Slither. She ain't the best, but she'll get the job done. Just slap it into WillowTree# and she'll be good as new. Spaphrenchie 22:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) gd_customweapons.Retail_Weapons.CustomWeap_repeater_TheDove gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc_none gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleU_Retail_TheDove 12 5 0 0 ______ Hey there, if you're attempting to mod this gun here is the a legit code for WillowTree# I used the accessory of the Dahl Hornet mentioned earlier. It is still the dove gun with the infinite clip (although not shown it is there) but has the "Feel the Sting" effect of the hornet - "Fires two-round bursts of corrosive rounds" without having the double shot accessory to consume ammo. If you are modding a legit gun use http://blmodding.wikidot.com/gear-calculator to play with different combinations of parts with a preview and test to whether the game will accept the weapon's legitimacy gd_customweapons.Retail_Weapons.CustomWeap_repeater_TheDove gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet 1 5 0 63 The only part on The Dove that can be changed in WillowTree and still allow the gun to spawn is the accessory (And prefix/title of course). I tested this extensively yesterday. You can't even put a sight on it. Ekflagristoj 04:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) question about dove past knoxx dlc can you get a higher level dove if you get to the higher levels like 61+. or is the one i saw a modded dove?Reddragon3999 02:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Mad Moxxi's drop?' I got a lv15 Dove from Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. Is this confirmed or is it likely someone just dropped it in the center stage for no reason? : Someone just dropped it in the center stage for no reason. 01:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Maximum Level? Whats the highest level dove available 17:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I was playing as my lvl 69 Siren and Slither dropped a lvl 67 Dove. 14:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : :I just got done farming this weapon and he dropped five level 67 ones so far. i assume it goes up to 68. :it's stats are Dmg:189 Acc:87.2 ROF: 3.7........i'll list the level 68 one if he ever drops it.. stubborn bossSilverfox6000 00:19, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please edit the note page for The Dove. It says the maximum damage is 127 for it, when I in fact have one that does 189 damage (just like Silverfox6000 above me). And can someone tell me if that is the maximum damage (189). 03:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :Why not just edit the page yourself? I changed it to the level 68 Dove's highest damage (193). That's the highest leveled one you can obtain from Slither. Logisim 02:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the maximum damage, that's why. Thanks anyways. 18:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Corrosive Dove Just found this on my Siren in Playthrough 1----------------------------------------->File:Borderlands_Dove.jpg Neat little gun I just got a level 24 dove with a blade on it and 200% melee. :indeed. 1 00:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) x2 Modifier Ammo Consumption Glitch I'm removing the needed, it happened to me and I'm submitting proof. It shoots a pair of bullets per trigger pull, and consumes 1 ammo. Kinda negates the point. Civil Protection C13-06A 12:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC)